


The Adventures from Hemlock

by GalacticPoets



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Shifting, Gay Sex, Gypsy, Half-Human, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of surgery, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Upir, Vargulf, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, half breed, shifting, tainted blood, top surgery, upir and werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticPoets/pseuds/GalacticPoets
Summary: Tyler Anderson - A seventeen year old boy from England - moves to Hemlock Grove where he meets Peter and Roman. At first, their relationship is strictly business, working together to find and kill the vargulf. But as time goes by, friendships become more intimate, lives are turned upside-down, people get hurt and hearts get broken.





	1. Scent.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first multi-chaptered fic I have posted featuring an OC. I've written a bunch before but never had the balls to post it until now. Originally I wrote this in first person but decided I didn't like it and changed it so if there are parts where I refer to the MC in first person then please excuse it. Kind criticism is appreciated. I love Kudos too :)

“Freak!” “Baby eater!” “Frankenstein!”

Hearing those words broke Tyler's heart, and they weren't even aimed at him. They were aimed at Shelley. Shelley Godfrey wasn't like normal girls her age, she was around seven feet tall, hunched and disfigured, but she had the kindest soul. Wouldn't hurt a single person. She didn't deserve the cruel names the other kids threw at her. That's why Tyler had to step in.

“Actually, Frankenstein was the scientist, so you're right calling Shelley that. Smart girl like her could easily be Frankenstein.” Tyler quips, walking in front of Shelley between her and the boys. “How about you two fuckwads get the hell out of here!”  
“This doesn't concern you, Anderson.”  
“True. But I don't like assholes like you who decide it's okay to bully innocent people. So how about you and your little fuckboy here go bang each other under the bleachers, huh?” He steps up to one of them. They're taller than him by a fair few inches but he doesn't care. “Leave.” Tyler growls.  
“fuck you!” One of them goes to punch him but he easily blocks it and pushes him into the other boy. They look at each other and shake their heads. “Whatever, lets get outta here.”

Rolling his eyes, Tyler watched them leave before crouching in front of Shelley, carefully stroking her arm.

“Hey... they're gone now. Are you okay?”  
“I'm okay.” the device Shelley taps on says. Tyler had heard that she was mute, so it wasn't much of surprise to the boy. “Thank you.”  
“Anytime.” Tyler steps back as Shelley stands up and smiles shyly at him. “They hassle you again, you tell me, alright?” Shelley nods and grins almost immediately.   
“Hey get away from her!” 

Tyler jumps when he hears a voice behind him, spinning around. 'Shit.' he mutters when his gaze falls on Roman Godfrey.

“Get away from my sister.” the male demands, pushing Tyler aside and pulling Shelley into a hug. “are you okay? Are you hurt?”  
“I'm okay.” her device replays twice.  
“Yeah, she's fine. I didn't hurt her. In fact I stopped a group of boys from picking on her. You're welcome, by the way.” Tyler scoffs, shaking his head. Shelley nods at his words and Roman eyes him curiously. Tyler rolls his eyes and holds out his hand for him to shake. “Tyler Anderson.”  
“The new kid from England. Yeah, I know who you are.” Roman turns back to his sister. “C'mon Shells, let's go home.”  
“You're welcome.” He calls out after them as they walk away and sighs heavily, collecting his bag from his locker before walking off campus towards the bus stop.

The bus was hot and stuffy, and Tyler had already had enough of the other teens on there laughing and whatnot. He takes a seat near the back and stares out the window, ignoring the weight that drops next to him in the seat. He already knows who it was.   
Peter Rumancek. Hemlock Grove's resident gypsy boy. A scruffy brunet, with more facial hair than the rest of the boys in the high school. Dressed in ripped jeans, boots, leather jacket and some sort of tshirt displaying the logo of a bad no one has heard of.

He chooses to sit next to Tyler a lot, and Tyler still don't know why nor does he care. He ignores him for the most part. They get off at the same stop; he still ignores him. He walks behind Tyler down the same dusty road. Tyler ignores him. He know he lives nearby, but he's not interested in making friends. 

Today was no different. Tyler was silent the entire ride to his stop and he scoots past him to get off before him, slinging his backpack on to his shoulder and lighting up a much needed cigarette as he step off the bus. Tyler can hear his footsteps behind him on the road, but he desn't look back. 

“Tyler, right?” He hears him say. He's never questioned Tyler before now, so it was weird to hear him say his name at first. “I saw what you did for Shelley today. That was brave.”  
“Bravery had nothing to do with it. It needed to be done. Those boys are cunts.” He mumbles his reply, taking a drag of the cigarette.   
“Right. They are.” Now Peter is beside him, a cigarette perched between his lips, those pink beautiful lips... No, control yourself Tyler. He clears his throat to force the thoughts from his mind and rolls his eyes.  
“Why are you talking to me? No one talks to me.”  
“Been meaning too since you arrived in town. Didn't think you wanted me too.”  
“You thought right.”  
“Wow, you're kind of an ass.”  
“I know.” Tyler speeds up a little, half wanting to get home before the approaching storm rolled in and half because this interaction made him anxious and uncomfortable.

After a few moments of silence, he hears Peter talk again. 

“I know what you are.”   
“Yeah, an ass like you just said.”  
“You're more than an ass. I could smell you the second you arrived.”  
Tyler stops dead in his tracks, dropping his cigarette to the floor and crushing it out with his boot. “Look, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not anything. Leave me alone.”  
“Your fingers... that charm you wear. Your scent. Your reflexes. You're a werewolf.”

Tyler swallows the lump in his throat and takes a deep breath before he shakes his head. “No, I'm not.” He says quietly as he starts walking again, carrying on towards his cabin. “Come with me.”

Peter frowns but follows on behind.   
'great, maybe I should already be packing to move again.' Tyler thinks, sighing.   
If this gets out, it will be dangerous.

Tyler pushes open the door to his cabin near the edge of the woods. It's in a clearing, surrounded by trees, part of the creek runs behind it. It's small but it's quiet. It's home. He shrugs his jacket off and tosses it over the back of the couch when he heard Peter close the door behind him. 

“I'm not a werewolf.” He continues the previous conversation, grabbing two beers from the fridge and tossing one to Peter. “My father and brothers were. I was born with all the signs, but I'm not like them. I possess every quality but I don't have the ability to change. Not like you.”  
“Me? When did this become about me?”  
“Like I said, I possess every quality of a werewolf, Peter. You aren't the only one who picks up on scents.” He plonks himself down on the beaten up couch and kicks his feet up on the coffee table, looking up at Peter. “Why else would I have bought you here and told you what I am?”  
“Cause you're crazy?” Peter sits opposite Tyler, in the armchair, sipping from his beer bottle.  
“Not the cruellest thing I've been called.” He shrugs.  
“So... you're not able to shift?”  
“No.” He casts his gaze downward, almost as if he's ashamed of himself.   
“Is that why you moved here alone?”  
“What makes you think I'm alone?”  
“Well, your house for a start. Clearly only you live here. Am I wrong?”  
“No.” He rolls his eyes. “I live alone.”   
“So that's why you moved?”  
“Yeah. I moved away because I was abused by my family.”  
“For not being pureblood?”  
“Yes, but not only just for that. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't pry.”  
“Sorry...sorry.” Peter holds his hands up in defence.   
“It's okay. Just... don't tell anyone.”  
“Your secret is safe with me, Ty. Trust me. Only Roman and my mom know what I am.”  
“Roman? That rich Godfrey asshole?”  
“Yup.” He chuckles. “He's alright once you get to know him. He witnessed me shift, so I could prove I'm still in control when I'm in wolf mode.”  
“Cause of the murders?” Tyler asks. “The vargulf.”  
“You know what it is?”  
“Yeah. Figured it out. I've been trying to stop it.”  
“So have Roman and I. We need to figure it out.”  
“I have a few leads... If Roman really isn't that much of an asshole, maybe you, me and him can get together and talk it through. Map out a plan. Kill this thing together. A wolf, a tainted-blood and a upir could figure it out, I'm sure.”  
“You know what he is?”  
“I told you. Scent.”  
“Oh..” Peter nods. “You know he doesn't know what he is, right?”  
“I figured as much.” He shrugs, downing the rest of his beer. “Why don't you bring him by tomorrow night?”   
“Alright. But you should get to know him at school tomorrow.”  
“I won't be there tomorrow. I have stuff to do.”  
“Stuff?”  
“Stuff.” Tyler nods.  
“You're not gonna tell me?”  
“I'm not gonna tell you.”  
“You're an odd little duck, Tyler.”  
“I am.” Tyler shrugs. “You hungry? I can make you something to eat.”  
“No, no I should get home. My mom will be worried. I'll see you tomorrow night. Around six.”  
“Sounds good.”

Tyler gets up and showed Peter to the door. The other werewolf pats Tyler on the shoulder and grins. 

“Thanks for the beer.” He winks before walking off. 

Tyler rolls his eyes, closing and locking the door to his cabin before settling down for a night of liquor and reading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Eight-thirty the next evening; that's when Peter was knocking at Tyler's door. He opens it and glare at him. 

“You're late.”  
“I'm sorry. We got... listen, we got caught up. We gotta go.”  
“But you just got here.”  
“No. We. As in you too. Pack a bag, we leave in five.”

Tyler looks between Peter and Roman before rolling his eyes and nodding. “Fine.”

It took him maybe a minute to pack a bag, a few change of clothes, the essentials, that kind of thing. Tyler makes sure to grab a fresh pack of smokes from under his bed along with a roll of cash he's been storing away, it only equalled to about sixty bucks but he didn't want to leave it at home and he figured they might need it. 

“Okay, let's go.” he says, shrugging on his hoodie and walking out the cabin. Peter locks it up after he and Roman leave and leads Tyler to Roman's car. “Seriously... we gotta drive in this?”  
“Get in.” Roman demands, tone shallow and cold. 

Tyler scrambles into the back of the car, lighting up a cigarette as the boys get in. His eyes train on Peter, blowing out a ring of smoke before questioning him.

“So what's happened?”  
“I'm being hunted.” Peter says, Roman glances in the rear view at me before focusing on the road.  
“What?!”  
“Hunted. The cops are after me. There was another attack last night.”  
“But the moon...”  
“Yeah, it was wrong. They think I did it.”  
“You can shift whenever you want?”  
“No. I have to force it.”  
“But the vargulf?”  
“Can shift whenever it wants.” Peter turns in the seat and looks back at him. “Tyler... promise me it wasn't you...”  
“What the fuck? Of course it wasn't.”  
“Then why weren't you at school?” Roman cuts in.  
“I had stuff to do.”  
“What stuff?”  
“Private stuff!”  
“Tell us!” Roman shouts, causing Tyler to jump slightly.   
“I had a hospital appointment. A pre-op to discuss a hysterectomy if you must fucking know, you asshole.” He stares out the window, close to tears, shaking his head.  
“W-what?” Roman glances in the rear view again and slows the car to a stop. “But you're...”  
“A guy? Yeah. I am.”  
“So you were born with both parts?”  
“No.” Tyler glares at him, then at Peter, wiping his eyes. “Take me home. You two can do this alone.”  
“What? No, Ty...we need you.”  
“Sure. You need me. Right.” Tyler folds his arms, “You know, you two are fucking dicks.”  
“We're sorry, Tyler. I mean it though,” Peter sighs, looking back at Tyler. “We need you.”  
“He's right...” Roman says quietly, turning his head to look at the boy in the back-seat. “We can't do this without you.”   
“Fuck. Fine. Just... drive.” Tyler keeps his gaze out the window. 

The rest of the car ride was silent, they tried to make light conversation but Tyler mostly ignored them, chainsmoking himself into oblivion. It was completely dark by the time the car stopped. Eleven pm. Roman and Peter get out, Tyler follows, grabbing his bag and shrugging it onto his shoulders. 

“A church?” Tyler rolls his eyes. “Great, y'all get to see me burst into flames.” he jokes, trying to lighten his sour mood, walking up the stairs after them. 

Roman pushes open the door, it's dusty inside, and it smelt old, mouldy even, and it was dark except for the two oil lanterns the boys had brought. 

“Home sweet home for the next few days.” Peter lays out a sleeping bag on the floor.   
“You're staying here?” Tyler questions.  
“They won't find me here.” He shrugs, seeming all to relaxed about this.  
“How high are you right now?” He asks Peter, to which he get a shrug and a smile. “Awesome.” Ty pulls over a box and sits down on it. “Are we both staying here with him?”   
“I can't. Shelley needs me at home.” Roman sighs. “That's why we bought you with us. Someone needs to make sure he's safe.”  
“But he said they wont find him here.”  
“He is right here and he finds it rude that you two talk about him when he's in the room.” Peter scoffs, looking up at Tyler from his laying position on the floor beside him. “They wont find me here. But I'm less than safe.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I'm going to force myself to turn. As soon as we find out who the vargulf is.”  
“Are you insane?! You're gonna have to sacrifice something for that.”  
“I know. That's why someone needs to be with me.”  
“And that someone is me...”  
“Yeah. But only if you want.”  
“I mean... I don't have anything else going on. So yeah... this just seems crazy.”  
“It is crazy. But it needs to be done if Peter is gonna get the cops off his back.”  
“I know...” Tyler nods. “I'm gonna go get some air. I'll be back.”

He gets up and walk out, pulling another cigarette out and lighting it up. “Jesus.” He mumbles, shaking his head as he leans against the wall outside.   
“We may be in a church, but Jesus wont save you.” Roman appears from the steps, walking down to lean against the wall next to Tyler. “Listen... I... I'm sorry about yesterday. And today. Shelley told me you stuck up for her. No one has ever done that before.”  
“She's a good kid.” Tyler nods. “Those boys are assholes. Someone had to say something.”  
“Well thank you. I'm glad you were there.” Roman sighs. “And look, about earlier...”  
“I'm transgender, if you must know.”  
“Yeah, I figured. I feel like an ass for demanding you to tell me where you were.”  
“You are an ass.” He smiles up at Roman. “But I forgive you. I get it... I know what I am makes me a suspect, just like Peter is, so it's fine.”  
“Well, Peter seems to think you're trustworthy, so I trust you too.”  
“Thanks. I appreciate that.”  
“I gotta head out and get what Peter needs, and I need to check on Shelley. I'll be back in the morning, alright?”  
“Okay.” He nods. “And Roman?”  
“Hmm?”   
“Thank you. You and Peter are the only two in this town that know about me. Everything about me. So... thank you for not being a total cunt about it.”  
“Don't mention it.” He nods. “I'll see you tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow.” Tyler nods back, watching him walk away before he heads back inside. 

Peter was sitting cross legged on the sleeping bag, another was laid out beside it. He grins up at Tyler and pats it.

“Hey roomie.” He smirks.  
“You're weird.” Tyler sighs and takes a seat on the sleeping bag, groaning. “This isn't going to be at all comfortable.”  
“Oh, c'mon, I saw your couch, that wrecked piece of shit looks so uncomfortable.”  
“What? That couch is amazing. Perfect for drunk nights.” He chuckles and nudges Peter. There's a long pause before Peter talks again.  
“So... you were born a girl, huh?”  
“Wow, right to the point huh? No messing around.”  
“Sorry, sorry. You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”  
“No. It's okay. I'm not uncomfortable.” Tyler sighs. “I was born a boy in the wrong body.”  
“That's what I meant. Sorry... I'm not so educated about this kind of thing.”  
“It's okay. Honestly.” He runs his fingers through his short hair and yawns. “I had top surgery when I was sixteen. So a year and a half ago. Now I'm gonna get my womb removed and all will be fine.”  
“You take hormones?”  
“Yeah. Testosterone. A shot once a week in my butt or thigh. I hate doing it though.” He shrugs. “It's kinda awkward and it hurts but I need it, so...”  
“I'm sorry if I came off like an ass in the car.”  
“You didn't. It's fine.” Tyler yawns softly again, moving to grab his backpack and pulling out sweats and a tshirt, quickly changing into them. “We should get some rest.”  
“I agree. I'm shattered.”

Tyler moves the sleeping bag a little bit away from Peter and lays down, snuggling into the fabric to get warm. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment before glancing at the other male, who was shuffling around trying to get comfortable.

“Bet you wish we had my couch now.” Tyler smirks.  
“Shut up.” Peter nudges him playfully.  
“It's fucking freezing in here.”  
“You're cold?”  
“Yeah.” Tyler pulls the sleeping bag around him some more. 

The oil lamp flickers off and Tyler feels Peter's arm drape over his waist, pulling his body against his own. 

“What are you doing?” Tyler frowns, a little confused.  
“Trying to keep you from freezing your ass off.” Peter replies. “Now hush and go to sleep.”  
“Alright...” he sighs, folding an arm under his head. “But no funny business.” he adds.  
“I wouldn't dream of it.” Peter smirks, resting his head against Tyler's shoulder. 

After a few minutes, both boys were overcome by slumber, the sounds of their soft snoring being the only sound in the entire church.


	2. Turned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny and Tyler meet, and the identity of the vargulf is discovered. Pain ensues. (I suck at summaries, holy smokes)

The stain glass windows did nothing to block out the sunrise. The interior of the church fills with light, dust glittering in the air. Tyler groans, rolling over, and in his sleepy state he nuzzles his head against Peter's chest. The other male does nothing but let his hand roam across Tyler's back, pulling a sleepy and quiet sound from him. There's a smile on Peter's face when he hears the noise, his fingernails drag across Tyler's skin under his tshirt and Tyler ends up pressing little kisses to Peter's shoulder. 

“Ty, as nice as this feels...” Peter whispers, “I have a feeling you'll regret it if it goes further.”  
“Huh?” Tyler's eyes flutter open and upon realising what he was just doing, he scoots away and sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry...” he mutters, cheeks burning with blush.  
“It's fine. Trust me.” Peter gave him a smug smile. “Pleasant dreams?”  
“Something like that.” Tyler reaches for a cigarette and lights it up. “Any idea what time Godfrey is gonna be here?”  
“He texted me like ten minutes ago, he's on his way.”  
“Okay.” Tyler stands and wanders over to one of the windows.  
“Are you okay?” Peter asks, now sitting up and puffing on his own cigarette.  
“Just nervous. What if this thing kills you?”  
“Then it kills me.” Peter shrugs.  
“How can you be so nonchalant about that? You could die, Peter.”  
“I'm not scared of death, Ty. If this is how I go, then this is how I go. I've got no regrets.”  
“None? Not even one?”  
“Nope. Everything I've done in my life has being what I've wanted to do, it's made me happy.”  
“I don't need to be a werewolf to smell that load of bullshit.”  
“It's true. Even the little things. Like kissing Samantha Griffith in the fourth grade. I wanted to do it so I did it.”   
“You really not scared of dying?”  
“Nope.”  
“I am.” Tyler sighs. “Surgery, although necessary for me, scares be because I'm always scared I won't wake up and live the life I'm supposed to live. Being what I am scares me because when people find out they try to kill me.” He falls quiet and stares out the window, smoke billowing from his nostrils.  
“You'll learn to ignore the fear, Ty. My cousin could help you. She's a witch. I'm sure she knows something that could help.”  
“I doubt it.” Tyler shrugs. “It's fine, I just... I'm kinda jealous how you see things.”  
“It's the way I was raised. Big gypsy family, we don't fear death.”  
“Hmm. Lucky you.”

Peter doesn't respond, he just sits and studies Tyler; he notices the pained look on his face when Peter mentioned his family. He notices the way Tyler doesn't make eye contact, just stares aimlessly out of the window. He also notices that he's beginning to feel something for this boy, though Peter has no idea what that something is.

“Morning, fuckers.” Roman's voice echoes through the church. Tyler remains by the window until the Upir reveals that he's bought coffee for them.  
“Thank fuck for that. You're a life saver.” He claims, grabbing one of the to-go cups and taking a swig from it. “Oh god, that's good.”  
“Okay, he likes coffee, that's good to know.” Peter chuckles, taking one of the other cups from Roman. “Any news on the attack?”  
“It was definitely the vargulf.” Roman drops a pile of crime scene photos into Peter's lap. “See.”  
“Gross.” he pulls a face. Tyler grabs the photos and looks them over.  
“So this is what the other victim looked like? Wait... where did you get these?”  
“I snagged them from the deputies office this morning.” Roman shrugs.  
“And it's victims. Plural. There have been three so far. This thing needs to be stopped before someone else gets killed.”  
“And so you can be cleared of all charges.” Tyler smiles at Peter. “Alright, lets get to work.”  
“We got everything you need.” Roman tells Peter. “Destiny is just making a call.”  
“Destiny?” Tyler questions.  
“My cousin.” Peter replies. “She's gonna help you with setting up the spell for my turn.”  
“What are you two gonna do?”  
“We're gonna follow the leads we have. Your ones have pretty much matched ours so we're working off them, I guess.”  
“Isn't it dangerous for you to go out there, Peter? What if the cops see you?”  
“I'll be okay.”  
“You better be.” A female voice sounds from the doorway.   
“D.” Peter gets up and hugs her tightly, spinning her around. “This is Tyler. Tyler, Destiny, my cousin.”  
“Nice to meet you, Tyler.” Destiny shakes Tyler's hand.  
“Likewise.” He nods.  
“Alright you two, you can go. We've got this.” Destiny begins to set out all the components for the spell. Roman and Peter shrug and head off out of the church.

Tyler follows Destiny's instructions, scrawling sigils on a cleared part of the concrete floor. After getting the correct pronunciations of the spell incantation, Tyler sets about enchanting a knife. When he's done, he places it in the center of the sigil.

“My Latin is so rusty, sorry.” He chuckles, standing up once his jobs were completed.  
“You don't study spells? I figured with your background...”  
“Wait... how do you know about me?”  
“The minute we shook hands I got a little taster of your life. Just a couple of bullet points, if you like. You're a gypsy like Peter and I. And a tainted-blood.”  
“Was a gypsy. I left that side of me behind.”  
“You can never leave the gypsy side of you behind, Tyler. No matter how hard you try. And you shouldn't.”  
“My aunt and I are the only two existing gypsies left in my entire family. The rest of us were wiped out by my father. I left that side of me behind when I left England.”  
“I'm sorry to hear that, Tyler, but trust me, you should embrace it. What you are... you're powerful, I can tell, your aura is like a fucking beacon. With help from me and Peter-”  
“Stop,” Tyler cuts her off, “I left that side of my life because I couldn't cope with it. I don't have any interest in going back. So please... just stop.”  
“Alright...” Destiny nods, sitting down on a stack of boxes. “So England, huh?”  
“Yeah. Right up until I was fifteen.”  
“Why did you leave?”  
“My father didn't like who I am. He beat me to within an inch of my life. So I left and moved to Florida originally. But I didn't feel like me there. Hell, I don't even feel like me here either.”  
“You'll find yourself, Ty.” Destiny passed him a lit cigarette and smiles. “You got Peter and Roman now, and me. You don't have to work shit out on your own.”  
“I appreciate that, Destiny, but there are certain things I need to sort out on my own. Besides after this I doubt you guys will continue to hang around with a loser like me.”  
“You clearly don't know Peter very well; he's like the king of losers.” She chuckles. “You'll fit right in with us.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roman and Peter didn't return to the church until sundown. Tyler had spent the rest of the day with Destiny, talking about his life, listening to her stories about her and Peter's upbringing so they knew each other pretty well now. They were sharing a joint when the others walked into the church. They weren't alone, though.

“Who the hell is that?” Tyler frowns, gesturing to the young girl they now had with them. Her hair was bright white, pale skin; Tyler finds himself smelling the air to decipher who or what she could be, but he comes up empty.  
“Christina.” Peter rolls his eyes, looking at Roman as if to say 'Well, you tell them.'  
“She's in trouble.” Roman continues, “We thought maybe she'd be safe here until we figure everything out.” He glances at Destiny, who then looks at Peter. Peter nods knowingly; Tyler picks up on this.  
“Let's sit over there, Christina.” Destiny says, taking her over to a stack of boxes.   
“It's her, isn't it?” Tyler asks. The other boys nod.  
“But she doesn't know what she is.”  
“So what's the plan?”  
“We gotta continue on with our plan, Ty.”  
“But she's just a kid...”  
“She's a killer. She needs to be stopped.” Roman counters, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Roman's right. She's gotta go...”  
“There's gotta be another way, guys... what if we just tie her up for now, maybe find a spell...”  
“There is no spell for this, Tyler. Nicolai did the same thing. No one can find a spell to reverse it. We have to end her.”

Tyler shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. Peter places his hands on both of Tyler's shoulders and looks at him. 

“I don't like it either, and believe me if there was another way then we would do it, but there isn't.”  
“I know...” Tyler sighs, “This is just fucking crazy...”  
“Well you can't say we don't deliver an adventure.” Roman smirks, but Tyler just rolls his eyes.   
“Yeah, I definitely can't say that.” He sighs. “Let's just get this over and done with.”

There was no way to tell when Christina would turn that night. Half an hour turned into an hour, then two hours, three hours. It was midnight when things got heated. Christina became twitchy, started talking in random riddles and sentences. Peter was the first to notice the shift in her. Destiny had gone home by this time, Roman was asleep in the corner and Tyler was busy drawing in a sketchbook. 

“Guys...” Peter kicks Roman's leg, and Tyler looks up when he speaks. “It's time.” The shaggy-haired male begins to slip off his jewellery, passing them to Tyler, he slips them into his jeans pocket.  
“What's going on?” Roman asks groggily.   
“It's time.” Peter repeats. 

Tyler moves away from them to squat down in front of Christina, he strokes her hair back and sighs. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers. Christina's eyes begin to water and she shakes her head.  
“Just do it. I don't wanna be this thing any more.”

Tyler nods, standing up and moving away a little. Both he and Roman watch the white-haired female twitch more, her shoulders hunch, her breath becomes ragged and she growls quietly, bones cracking as he transformation starts. Peter quickly begins the ritual, and Roman pulls Tyler to a safe distance. Shit was about to go down. 

Five minutes roll by, Tyler had grown anxious, Roman too. In the blink of an eye Christina had changed. Pure white fur covered the entirety of the wolfs body, saliva dripping from her snout as she bares her teeth at the boys. She launches herself at Peter, jaw attaching to his face and he falls down as she tears into him. 

“Peter!” Tyler yells, trying to push Roman away but the upir just holds on to him.   
“He's got this. You'll get killed if you intervene.”  
“He's dying!”

Tyler could only watch in horror as Peter was basically torn to shreds. Then the vargulf focuses on them. Roman pushed his way between the shorter male and the wolf, protecting Tyler from attack but it didn't work. A simple swipe of Christina's paw sent Roman flying into the wall, winding him, and in a flash the vargulf was on top of Tyler, pinning him to the floor. He struggles, trying to push the creature off him but he wasn't strong enough. Snarling and dripping Peter's blood from it's mouth; the vargulf goes to snap at Tyler's face, he can feel it's warm foul breath on his cheek as his head turned and his eyes squeeze shut. But before the jaw could make contact, a striking black wolf charges in from the side, ripping the vargulf off of Tyler and wrestling it to the ground. Tyler scrambles away, now completely terrified. 

Roman is back at his side, arms wrapping around him as Tyler's body shakes with fear, they can only watch as the two wolves battle. The noise of breaking bones, yelping and growling was sickening, almost. Tyler's stomach churns at the sound of one particular yelp and his eyes open, gaze falling on to Peter's wolf form which now held a limp and very dead vargulf in its maw.   
Peter drops the white wolf and as soon as it touches the floor, it shifts back into Christina's body, lifeless and bloodied. 

“Peter...?” Tyler stands up, his hand extending towards Peter. The wolf snarls and turns on his paws, rushing out of the doors and into the darkness outside. Tyler frowns, gaze averting to the floor.   
“Tyler,” Roman says quietly from behind him, jangling his car keys. “Take my car and go home. There's nothing we can do for Peter until he shifts back.”  
“What if he can't...?” Tyler wipes his eyes, looking at Christina's body, he feels sick and is actually struggling to keep his stomach contents where they should be. “What about her?”  
“Listen to me,” Roman grabs Tyler's chin and lifts his head to look at him. “Peter will come back from this. He has too. And as for her... I'll drop her off somewhere. The less you have to do with it, the better. Okay? So take my car and go home. I'll swing by when I'm done here.”

Tyler takes a deep breath and nods, grabbing the keys from Roman. He picks up his bag and sketch book before walking out. Part of him hoped he'd see Peter waiting outside, but that simply didn't happen; for all Tyler knew, he'd never see his new friend again. 

It was around four in the morning when Tyler arrived back at his cabin. He parks Roman's car on the road before trudging down the hill towards the building. He's glad for his heightened night vision, and he's able to traverse the woods on his way. As he gets to the door, Tyler notices the curled up, human shaped lump on the porch. Naked, bloodied and almost unconscious was Peter, In his very very human form, Tyler runs directly to his side. 

“Hey... hey.” He whispers, smoothing Peter's hair back. “Can you stand up?”  
“Yeah,” Peter's voice was rough, gravelly, almost sore sounding. “Help me...”  
“I got you.” Tyler helps Peter into his cabin, sitting him on the couch and wrapping a blanket around him. “I'll get you some clothes. Sit tight.”

He rushes off into his bedroom and rummages through his drawers, coming back to Peter with a pair of sweatpants and a plain black tshirt. Tyler also grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom. 

“This might hurt...” he warns Peter before dabbing whiskey on his wounds; it was all he had to sterilise the cuts on his flesh. Peter winces but makes no noise of discomfort, he was physically drained.   
“Did we do it? Did we end it?”  
“You did, Peter.” Tyler corrects him, covering a claw wound with a dressing. “Are you going to heal okay?”  
“I will do after some rest.” He nods, swiping the bottle from Tyler and taking a swig.  
“I hope these will fit okay.” Tyler says, placing the clothes on his lap. Peter, as quickly as he can, puts them on, welcoming the warmth they provide him. In the mean time, Tyler rolls a joint and lights it up before passing it to the other male.  
“Thanks.” Peter takes a deep drag of the herbal substance and sighs, pulling the blanket around him more.  
“You should get some sleep. C'mon, you can have my bed.”  
“No I'm okay on the couch.”  
“Peter... you need a proper bed to rest up in. C'mon.”

Tyler leads him to the back of the cabin and into his bedroom. The small double bed against the far wall looks incredibly inviting to Peter and he sighs, nodding and crawling on to it. 

“Are you and Roman okay? I didn't hurt you?”  
“No, you didn't hurt us. Roman is dealing with Christina's body.” Tyler nods. “You actually saved me, Peter. I'd be dead if it wasn't for you.”  
“She was on top of you...” Peter states matter of factly. “I didn't... I couldn't lose my friend. I had to do something.”  
“I'm glad you did. And I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you.”  
“You were?” Peter lifts his head, his tired eyes focusing on Tyler.   
“Yeah. I've never had friends, well not ones that actually give a shit about me. I'm very fond of you. And Roman, I guess.” He chuckles. “Destiny too, she's actually pretty cool.”  
“We all give a shit about you.” Peter sits up, gaze fixed on the other male. There's a brief moment of silence before Peter leans in and kisses Tyler on the lips. He allows this to happen, his own lips responding and kissing Peter back for a few moments before he's pulling away.  
“No... stop...” Tyler whispers. “Peter you've been through a lot tonight. You're tired and you're not thinking straight... we can't do that. You don't want to go there with someone like me.”  
“I know what I want, Tyler.”  
“Get some sleep.” Tyler makes Peter lay down again and tucks the blankets around him, smoothing his hair back and kissing his forehead. “I care about you too much to let you mess your head up by going there with me. I'll be on the couch if you need anything, just yell for me.”

Before Peter can respond, Tyler shuts off the light and leaves the room. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair as he makes his way back to the living room quickly when he hears a knock at the front door. Roman walks in seconds later. 

“Let yourself in why don't you.” Tyler rolls his eyes, slumping on to the couch and taking a swig of the whiskey. “Peter was here when I got back. He's resting in my room.”  
“Is he okay?”  
“Well, he kissed me so yeah, I'd say he was doing just fine.”  
“He kissed you?”  
“Mhm. Pretty sure he's just delirious with exhaustion. He probably won't remember it when he wakes up.”  
“Did you kiss him back?” Roman lights up a cigarette and sits on the couch beside Tyler, taking the whiskey from him and taking a sip. Tyler chooses to ignore the question and chance the subject.  
“Did you leave Christina's body someone dignified?”  
“By the railway line, she'll be found by daybreak. Now answer my question.”  
“Yes. I kissed him back.”  
“You don't seem happy about it...”  
“I honestly don't know how to feel, Roman. I care about him. Hell, I care about you too. But he's not thinking straight and I'm just a fucking mess. My life is a mess, my body...”  
“You think Peter's life is breezy? Also what the fuck is wrong with your body?”  
“I never for a moment thought I have a worse life than any of you. It's just...different. As for my body... I've only just started feeling comfortable in my own skin after sixteen years of completely hating myself. Over the last year and a half I've only just started to feel okay. I don't want Peter to get to the point with me where he regrets even touching me.”  
“You need to stop being so hard on yourself.” Roman sighs.  
“It ain't that easy. Look... can we just drop it. Forget Peter kissed me. Forget I kissed him. And just move the fuck on from this horrible fucking night.”  
“You talking about what happened at the church?”  
“Yeah... I've never... I've never seen that kinda thing before. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Peter getting his face practically ripped off, and Christina's dead body, and the sounds...”  
“It'll be alright, Ty. We'll help you through this.”  
“I seriously don't know what I'd do without you two.”  
“Well you probably wouldn't have witnessed any of that so I'd say you'd be in a much better place.” Roman chuckles nudging Tyler gently. “You should get some rest, Ty.”  
“You staying here?”  
“Want me too?”  
“You know, I actually think I do. Wait, did I hit my head? Do I have a concussion?” Tyler teases.  
“You kissed the gypsy boy, I'm gonna say yes.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, playfully hitting Roman before curling up on the couch, his legs stretched over Roman's lap.

“I said let's ignore what happened, you ass.”  
“Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help it.” Roman rests his head back against the couch and chuckles.  
“Such an asshole, Godfrey.”  
“Yeah but you love it, Anderson.”  
“Fuck you.”

Tyler chuckles, settling down and closing his eyes. It took less that two minutes before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Little did he know, he would be plagued by nightmares for the few hours he slept. Nightmares of the events that unfolded that night. Nightmares in which Christina would visit his dreams and beg for help, accuse him of helping Roman and Peter murder her. Nightmares of Peter dying. Little did Tyler know that Roman was still awake and listening when he calls out to Peter, sobbing in his sleep. He also had no idea that he would remember nothing of the bad dreams when he wakes in the late afternoon.


	3. Dreaming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler stays in Florida for a week to heal from his surgery; while he's gone, all hell breaks loose for his friends back in Hemlock Grove.

It had been three months since the whole ordeal with Christina. Destiny had been right, Tyler did fit in with Peter and Roman. He spent most of his time smoking weed under the bleachers with them at lunchtime, and he'd hang out with Destiny after school sometimes working on spells and enchantments, revising Latin and generally re-embracing his gypsy heritage. 

It was now early summer, school broke two days ago, Roman, Peter and Tyler had spent that time together, making the most of the forty-eight hours Tyler had before he left Pennsylvania for Florida to have surgery. Peter offered to drive him but he declined; things between them had been okay since the one kiss they shared, as Tyler suspected, Peter didn't remember, or at least pretended he didn't remember, and Peter had become very close with Roman's cousin Letha, so Tyler didn't want to be a burden on him, Florida would be a long drive and it would be easier to go by plane.

After saying their goodbyes at the airport, Tyler boarded the plane, arriving in Florida a few hours later. The plan was to stay with his aunt the night before the surgery and for a week after to make sure he was healing okay. 

Walking into his aunt's house, Tyler calls out to her, smiling when his cousin runs up to him and hugs his leg. 

“Hey, Juniper. Where's mama?”  
“Kitchen.” Juniper holds her arms up and Tyler picks her up, walking towards the kitchen.  
“Tyler! You made it just in time for supper. I made a fresh herb salad.”  
“Sounds lovely.” He puts Juniper down on one of the chairs and hugs his aunt.  
“I've missed you.”  
“I've missed you too, Selina.” Tyler kisses her cheek before moving over to the kitchen sink and washing his hands; he hadn't been able to since being on the plane, after all.  
“So, catch me up. How's school?” Selina sets the table and plates up the food, smiling as she sits opposite her nephew. Both Juniper and Tyler had already began to dig in.   
“School's going okay, I guess. I'm getting good grades. Oh and I actually made friends.”  
“You did? Well I want details. Who are they?”  
“Peter and Destiny Rumancek and Roman Godfrey.”  
“Rumancek? Your mother knew some people by that name. Romanian?”  
“Mhm. Peter's like me... except an actual werewolf.” He sighs. “Destiny is a high powered witch.”  
“And Roman?”  
“Uh...” Tyler looks down at his plate. “Upir.”  
“What!?”  
“He doesn't know what he is, Seli, and he's a good guy.”  
“No one who's an upir is a 'good guy' Tyler, you know that.”  
“See that's what I thought, but I've been hanging out with him for a little over two months and he's really nice to me. Saved my ass a couple times. He actually stopped me from beating the shit outta someone at school too.”  
“Tyler, I don't like this.” Selina warns, “Just... be cautious around him. Please.”  
“I will.” He nods. “So you said mum knew the Rumancek's? Do you know if there's any pictures of her with them or anything she may have written about them?”  
“I'm not sure. I shall hunt through her things before you leave again, see what I can find.”  
“Thanks. I appreciate it.”  
“Mama, can Ty-Ty take me for ice cream tomorrow?”  
“Oh, Juni, I'd love too, but I've got surgery at midday. I'm not gonna be able to. But I promise I will take you before I leave at the end of the week.” Tyler holds out his pinky finger and Juniper squeals, linking her finger with his.   
“Okay!” She grins, wiggling in her chair. 

Surgery went well for Tyler the next day, and he was released from hospital a day later with strict instructions to get bed rest, which of course Selina would make him do; sometimes he hated how much she cared about him, and then he'd get annoyed with himself for hating it, he should be grateful there was someone there for him after his mother disappeared.

After three days of bed rest, Tyler was getting bored. He'd tried to call Peter but there was no answer. So he tried Roman; still no answer. Even Destiny wasn't picking up. He figured they were all busy so he didn't really mind, though he did miss them quite a bit. It's not that he didn't like being in Florida; it's just that he didn't really feel like he fit in. Selina made him feel welcomed, Juniper would sit and play games with him too, but he never really settled down, which is why he'd convinced Selina that he was well enough to fly home after the week was up. She had tried to make him stay another seven days, but he simply didn't want too. 

Upon arriving home back in Hemlock Grove, Tyler spent the rest of that day checking up on his emails and drops his friends a text to let them know he's home before putting himself to bed. He was exhausted and the pain meds he was taking completely wiped him out.

He woke to the sound of birds outside singing. He'd slept an afternoon and night, only waking up the next day. The first thing he does is grab a bowl of cereal and call Peter. It went straight to voicemail. So he tries Roman, thankfully the upir picks up this time.

“What?”  
“Good morning to you too, Roman.”  
“Tyler?”  
“Mhm. Did you get my text yesterday?”  
“No...?”  
“Oh... well, it was just to let you know that I'm home now. Still healing but doing good.”  
“Good..” Roman's voice was tired, monotone, “Are you up for a visitor? There's...something you need to know.”  
“Sure. I'll leave the door unlocked, just walk in.”  
“Will do. I'll see you soon.”

Tyler sighs when the line goes dead and drops his phone on the table. While he waited he finishes his cereal and catches up on some shows on Netflix.

“Ty?” Roman calls out as he walks in half an hour later.  
“Hey.” Tyler shuts off his laptop and puts it on the coffee table. He looks up at Roman and frowns immediately. He looked pale, more so than usual and his eyes were rimmed red, puffy, like he'd been crying. “Shit, what's wrong?”  
“Letha...” Roman slumps down in the armchair, shaking his head, “It was so fucked up, man, she was doing okay...”  
“Roman what are you talking about? You're not making any sense.”  
“She died, Tyler. Fuck... she fucking died. Bled out during childbirth.”  
“Oh my god... Roman, I'm so sorry. What about the baby?”  
“She's okay... she's alive... I took her somewhere safe.”  
“Jesus... I'm so so sorry, Roman..” Tyler moves and sits on the arm of the chair, running his fingers through Roman's hair as the upir sobs.  
“I miss her.” he whimpers.  
“I know you do...”  
“And Peter..”  
“Huh? What about Peter?”  
“He left. Three days ago. The same day Letha passed. Fucking pussy wasn't man enough to stick around. I know he slept with her and he like fell in love with her or some shit but he fucking left. Left me to pick up the fucking pieces.”  
“Shit...” Tyler shakes his head, ignoring the pain in his heart; maybe Peter meant more to him that he first thought.  
“I don't know what to do, Ty. I'm fucking lost.”  
“Hey... it's okay that you don't know what to do.” Tyler strokes his cheek and sighs. “But the first and most important thing to do is look after that baby. Don't let your mum near her. You gotta be there for her, Roman. She doesn't have anyone else.”  
“I know she doesn't, neither do I.”   
“That's not true, Roman. You've got me, Shelley, Destiny...”  
“Destiny doesn't really like me.”  
“She does, just in her own sweet way.” Tyler chuckles a little. “But I'm not going anywhere, that's for sure. I'll help out as much as I can.”  
“You gotta heal, Ty.”  
“And I will. I'm not hurting as much now anyway. I won't be able to pick up the baby for a few weeks but I can make runs to the store for diapers and stuff. I don't mind.”  
“God, I'm glad you're back.” Roman hugs Tyler, carefully of course. Tyler smiles a little, though it's sad, and hugs the taller man back.   
“Go home, Roman. Go look after that little baby. I'll come over tomorrow, okay?”  
“Okay...” He nods and stands up. “Will you come over tonight if I call?”  
“Of course. I've gotta do a couple things but after that I'll be free.” Tyler kisses Roman's cheek and hugs him again. “I'll be here if you need me.”

Roman left shortly after that, and Tyler wastes no time in calling Peter's cell again. When it goes to voicemail, Tyler frowns. 

“Alright, dickbag, this is the last time I'm gonna bother calling you. I can't believe you fucking left. Roman needs you! Letha's baby needs you. Hell, even I need you, you piece of shit.” Tyler runs a hand through his hair as he paces. “Fuck, Peter! You're a fucking pussy. A coward. I know you're hurting but you're not the only one affected by this. I can't fucking believe you'd leave...” He hangs up, knowing if he says anything else, he'd regret it, and pockets his phone.

Grabbing his keys from the counter and shrugging on his jacket, Tyler leaves the cabin and sets off in the direction of Destiny's place. It kind of hurt to walk but he needed to know a few things.   
It took maybe twenty minutes to reach Destiny's, and he knocks on the door, waiting for an answer. 

“Peter isn't here.” Destiny scoffs when the door opens, frowning when she sees Tyler. “Tyler? When did you get home?”  
“Yesterday. Can I come in?”  
“Sure. Peter isn't here though.”  
“I know. I know he's gone.” Tyler walks inside, inhaling the sweet scent of Destiny's house. Incense and and the smell of herbs. He felt comforted instantly. “Where did he go?”  
“I have no idea.” Destiny sits Indian style on a cushion by the coffee table, returning to what she was doing before she answered the door. “He just up and left. No one has seen or heard from him.”  
“I can't believe he'd just leave like that...”  
“Losing Letha was a shock to him. Tyler, please sit down, you're making me anxious.”  
“Sorry...” Tyler sits on the couch, “What are you doing?”  
“Making Ayahuasca tea.”  
“What the hell is that?”  
“It's a highly hallucinogenic substance. Used to bring one euphoria when consumed.”  
“Okay, and why?”  
“Why not? Gotta get through the summer somehow.”  
“True.” Tyler nods, picking at the loose threads of the rips in his jeans.   
“How was surgery?”  
“Painful.” He shrugs. “But it went okay. I'm healing fine. Just gotta take it easy for a week or two.”

Destiny nods, decanting the brew into steel flasks. Tyler watches her, but he's not really focused.

“My aunt dug up my mum's journal. Turns out my mum knew your mum.”  
“Huh?” Destiny frowns. “How?”  
“They travelled together for a while years back. Like before I was even born.”  
“Wow... I had no idea.”  
“Me neither.” Tyler shrugs. “It's kinda cool though. Maybe that's why we get on so well.”  
“Maybe. Or maybe its because of that huge crush you have on my cousin.”  
“What? Pfft. I don't have a crush on Peter.”  
“Why did you kiss him back the night you guys killed the vargulf?”  
“Who told you about that?” Tyler sighs.   
“Peter.” Destiny sets the flasks aside and turns to face Tyler, pushing her curls from her face as she does so.  
“He fucking remembered? Asshole. He said he didn't remember anything that happened that night. Jesus, what the fuck.”  
“Tyler, he had a crush on you too, you know.”  
“Yeah, I realised that. Unfortunately being with me isn't an option.” Tyler sighs.   
“I think he understood that.”  
“Yeah he moved on to Letha pretty quick.”  
“In his defence, he knew her before he knew you.”  
“I know. I know. I just... fuck I don't even know how I feel about this shit. Roman's in pieces, Peter's gone, I'm confused as all fucking hell.”  
“Sounds like you need a little away time.”  
“Des, I've been in Florida for the past week, I've had enough away time.”  
“I meant away from reality.” She shakes one of the flasks in front of Tyler and grins. “Let's go on a little trip together. I promise you, you'll be perfectly safe.”  
“I dunno...”  
“C'mon, it'll be fun. You need to loosen up a bit, forget about boys and monsters and death. You deserve to feel amazing, Ty.”  
“Fine, fine. Why not. Gimme.” He takes the flask and sips from it, pulling a face almost immediately. “Holy fuck that is gross.”  
“Yeah, it's not great is it? But it has amazing effects on the body.” Destiny takes the flask back after Tyler has another sip and drinks from it before moving to sit on the couch beside him. “You'll start to feel something real soon. Like a warmth spreading through your body. Just relax, let it take you away. Trust me, you'll love it.”

And again, Destiny was right. Tyler did love it. First he experienced what Destiny called a “body high”, which was like a warm glow across his body; it was almost pleasurable. Then came the colours, so so many colours. Imagine it seeing the world in super HD. Everything was like the inside of a rainbow for Tyler, patterns and shapes jumping out at him and bursting into firework-like explosions when he tries to touch them.  
A few minutes after that, Tyler felt like he was drifting, he couldn't hear anything but static but it was a pleasant static, quiet and soothing. The hallucinations dispersed not long after that; leaving Tyler feeling completely mellow, a sense of mindfulness washing over him.

“I think I'm in love with Peter.”  
“What?” Destiny laughs. “You think? So you're literally the only one that doesn't know.”  
“Shut up.” Tyler crumbles into laughter. “What do I do, Destiny?”  
“I don't know. Honestly, I think we should just keep getting fucked up on this stuff for the rest of the night. You can crash here.”  
“Thanks but I should go home and rest.”  
“Tyler, you're sitting down, you just tripped balls, how much more rested can you be?”  
“Ah fuck it. I'll stay.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Thunder rumbled overhead, lightning streaked through the sky. Tyler wraps his jacket around him further, tighter, trying to keep out the battering rain off his body. The tree beside him shakes in the wind but he pays no mind to it, his eyes focused on the half broken gravestone in front of him and he reads the words “here lies Karen Marcus” over and over._

_A growl emanates from behind him and then there's and intense pain in his shoulder, Tyler is pulled to the ground, a pure white wolf tearing into his flesh._

_“Peter!” Tyler shouts, the wolf stops it's attack but continues to pin Tyler to the wet muddy ground below him. Tyler sobs, “Don't kill me, Peter...”_

_A few moments pass, the wolf's golden eyes stare intently at Tyler, fog rising from it's snout whenever it growls; then it begins it's attack once again, clamping around Tyler's neck, canines digging deeply into his jugular._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tyler wakes up, sweat dripping from his forehead, gaze darting around the room. He wasn't in a graveyard, it wasn't stormy, and there was no wolf; just another nightmare. Looking down at the coffee table in search of his cigarettes, Tyler notices the note Destiny had left him. 

“Tyler, I had to go to work. Roman called you earlier and I tried waking you but you didn't stir. He told me to send you over when you're ready.   
Last night was fun, we should do it again.  
Destiny x”

Tyler rubs his eyes, looking around the room again before pushing himself off the couch. He gathers his phone, cigarettes and hoodie and walks out of Destiny's house, making sure to lock up after. It was warm outside, a complete contrast to the weather that was in his dream. After lighting up a smoke, Tyler texts Roman and tells him he's on his way. 

Ten minutes later, Tyler was ringing the doorbell to Roman's designer house. He had been to his old house a couple times, and honestly he preferred that one, but the upside of the new one? No Olivia.

“Hey, come in.” Roman steps aside, letting Tyler inside.   
“Sorry I didn't come sooner, had a bit of a late night last night, I was basically comatose.”   
“Yeah, Destiny said.” Roman chuckles but it's kind of a sad noise.   
“How you holding up?” Tyler takes a seat at the bar in the kitchen, looking up at Roman, who hands him a cup of coffee. “Thank you.”  
“I'm doing okay.” The upir sits, both hands around the mug of coffee for himself. “I keep having these fucking weird dreams.”  
“Dreams?” Tyler frowns. “What kind of dreams?”  
“I'm standing in this graveyard, it's storming, I'm staring at this gravestone.”  
“Karen Marcus...” Tyler whispers.   
“How did you know that?” Roman's green eyes widen a little.   
“I had the same dream last night. Except while I was staring at the grave I was attacked.”  
“By what?”  
“Peter.”  
“What? I always wake up before anything like that happens...”  
“It's a vargulf.” Tyler sighs. “Like... Peter turned on the wrong moon too many times or some shit.”  
“How do you know it's him?”  
“I call out to him.”  
“You did that the night we killed Christina...”  
“What?”  
“Yeah... you passed out on your couch and you kept calling out to Peter.”  
“I don't remember.”  
“How do you know it's him, though. Like you call out to him; then what?”  
“He stops attacking me for a few minutes. His eyes are gold... like Peter's when he turns. It's like... he's trying to stop himself from the inside... but then he attacks again. I woke up drenched in sweat, fuck, Roman, it was so real.”  
“What do you think it means? We're having the same dream, Ty.”  
“I dunno. Maybe it's a coincidence. I got so wasted on this fucking Ayahuasca tea last night. Maybe it was just the after-effects of that.”  
“And it caused us both to have the dream? Unlikely.”  
“I don't know, Roman. My heads a fucking mess. I miss him... you miss him, maybe that's why?”  
“We'll figure it out.”  
“I hope so...” Tyler rubs his face with his hands, sighing. “I wish he was here.”  
“I know, Ty,” Roman stands up and walks round the bar to Tyler, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. “I wish he was too.”


	4. Mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler talks with Destiny about the dream, but she tells him it's something a little more horrifying than that. Freaked out and upset, Tyler goes to Roman to tell him the news and the pair become closer.

_The fog in the air was thick despite the lashing rain, lightning flashing across the sky. Golden eyes and white fur reflect back at the vargulf as it stares in the puddle at it's feet. Raindrops disperse in the water, until a huge paw does the final splash as the wolf wanders towards the figure standing by the grave. The creature tears into the male, growling and ripping flesh from his body._

_“Don't kill me, Peter...” the familiar voice begged._

_Peter wakes up, gasping almost, and running a hand across his face when he realises it's all a dream. He blinks away the tears that had formed in his eyes and shakes his head._

_“Fuck...” He groans._  
“Dreams again?” Lynda asks. Peter nods, grabbing the half empty bottle of stale beer from the coffee table and taking a swig.  
“I can't go back.” 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tyler woke up on Roman's couch, he and the upir had spent the night watching old movies and talking about everything and anything. Roman was fast asleep in his bedroom by the time Tyler had woke, so the boy helps himself to a cup of coffee, writes Roman a note to tell him that he was going to see Destiny and he'd be back later. Then he leaves. 

When he gets to Destiny's place, Tyler lets himself in, knowing she wouldn't mind, shrugs off his jacket and kicks off his boots before calling out to her. 

“Destiny? You home? I got doughnuts.”  
“Kitchen!” Destiny's voice rings out happily, Tyler follows the sound.   
“Hey.” He says, plonking himself down at the kitchen table and putting the bag of fried dough on the tabletop.  
“Hey yourself, where did you get too last night?” Destiny takes one of the doughnuts and forces half into her mouth, chewing loudly and humming at the taste.   
“Oh, I stayed at Roman's last night. We got caught up watching movies, I just crashed on his couch. I should've texted you, I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay.” Destiny sighs, frowning slightly. “Are you alright?”  
“Huh?” Tyler nods, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I guess.”  
“You guess?”  
“I had this weird dream the night I crashed here. Roman had the same one. Or well, parts of it at least.” the boy shakes his head. “It's just freaking me out, I guess.”  
“Wait... so Roman had the same dream. What was it about?”  
“Peter. As a vargulf.”  
“And?”  
“And he killed me; or at least was killing me, I woke up before I died.” Tyler glances down at the table, tears in his eyes.  
“Can we try something?” the witch asks. Tyler nods. “Join me in the living room when you're ready.” Destiny stands and walks into the living room, gathering herbs and a bowl on the way. Tyler squints in her direction before following.   
“What are we doing?”  
“Sit.” Destiny places a pillow on the floor after pushing the coffee table aside. “Get comfortable, clear your mind, take five minutes to meditate if you need too.” She explains before crushing up several ingredients within the bowl. 

Tyler takes off his hoodie and places the folded item of clothing on the couch before taking a seat on the pillow. He closes his eyes as he pulls his legs into a crossed position and rests his hands palms up on his knees. After a few minutes, his breathing was even and slow, his mind perfectly clear. Destiny sits cross-legged in front of him.

“I want you to revisit the dream, Tyler.” She says softly, “Think about what you saw, who was there, what you were doing.” She dips her fingers into the bowl of mushy liquid-y herbs and then presses them to Tyler's palms, closing her eyes. “Relax and tell me what you see.”  
“Karen Marcus.” Tyler murmurs, “That's the name on the gravestone. It's cold... stormy. Thundery. I'm anxious for some reason...” As Tyler talks about the dream, Destiny gets a clear replay of it in her mind. “I can hear a growl.”  
“Peter.” Destiny whispers. “I see him, Tyler.”  
“Don't!” Tyler suddenly yells.

With a gasp, Destiny snaps her hands away from Tyler's when the vargulf attacks Tyler in the dream. She shakes her head, seemingly on the verge of tears, and taps the side of Tyler's face gently.

“Come back, Tyler. You're okay. Come back.” She whispers, sighing in relief when the boys eyes open, they're watery just like Destiny's are.   
“Fuck that.” He rubs his eyes and reaches for a cigarette from his jeans and lighting it up quickly. “What the fuck did you do?”  
“I made you relive your dream so I could enter it and see it for myself to get answers. Tyler... what I saw wasn't good.”  
“No shit.”  
“No, you don't understand. It wasn't a dream, Ty. It was a premonition.”  
“Fuck off.” Tyler shakes his head. “If it was a premonition then I think I'd pick up on it. And why would Roman have the same one.”  
“I'm not kidding, Tyler. I think you and Roman are sharing a premonition because of how close you are with Peter. He's going to change. He's going to be unable to control himself. And you've seen it. You had a vision of your death. Possibly Roman's too.” Destiny wipes the tears from her cheeks and shakes her head.  
“What do I do to stop it?”   
“I don't know. I really don't know. But I will help figure it out. I'll make some calls. In the meantime, you need to go to Roman, explain everything I just told you to him and make sure he understands.”  
“Okay...” Tyler stands up and grabs his stuff, pulling on his boots as he smokes his cigarette. “Look D, I'm freaking out here... tell me we can stop this from being true?”  
“I can't tell you that because I simply don't know.” Destiny hugs the boy tightly, “But I promise, I will figure it out. Now go. And be careful.”

Tyler nods, heading out the door minutes later and starting in the direction of Roman's, sending him a text on the way to tell him he'll be there within the next hour. 

When he arrives at the house, Roman answers the door and is surprised to see him holding Nadia. Tyler hasn't been introduced to the baby yet, this was the first time he saw her. 

“Am I interrupting?” Tyler frowns, following Roman inside. “I can come back.”  
“No, no, it's okay. The nanny has fallen ill and this little one decided that now was time for food. I can feed her and talk. What's up? You look like shit.” Roman heats up a bottle of milk, testing it on his wrist.  
“I feel just as good as I look.” He sighs, watching the upir struggling to find a comfortable position to feed Nadia in so he steps closer and helps Roman shift his arm. “Support her head with your arm and rest her bum on your palm. That's it. Rest your hand gently on her while she latches to the teat of the bottle, make sure she's not swallowing too much air or else you'll have such a chore trying to burp her.”  
“How do you know all this?” Roman smiles, watching as Nadia rests peacefully in his arms while he feeds her. “I've struggled for so long.”  
“I helped raise my little brothers before I left home. I was practically left with them day in day out so I picked up a trick or two.” He shrugs.  
“Damn, I should hire you for daycare.”  
“No thanks. I've dealt with my fair share of dirty diapers and spit-up.” He shrugs. “I went to see Destiny about the dreams.”  
“Why? They were just dreams, Ty.”  
“We did some kind of spell. She made me relive it and dream-walked or some shit. I don't know. But she saw it... Ro... it wasn't just a dream. It was a premonition. Destiny said if we don't do anything then this is what Peter is going to become.”  
“Destiny is full of shit, Tyler. It was a dream.”  
“Then how come we had the same one? Of anyone knows what it really is, it's Destiny.”  
“She's wrong. Peter isn't going to become a fucking vargulf. He doesn't change on the wrong moon.”  
“He has once. The night he killed Christina. That was a wrong moon. What if that was the start of it, Roman. What if he does it again. He could've done it already after he left.”  
“What ifs only make you more paranoid. It's utter bullshit. Peter knows the consequences, he wouldn't put himself in that danger.”  
“He also wouldn't leave. That boy isn't in his right mind. Even you can admit that.”

Roman is quiet for a few moments, watching his daughter drink from the bottle and he rocks her gently side to side. 

“Okay, say Destiny is right, and it is a vision.”  
“Premonition.”  
“Whatever. Let's say she's not bat-shit crazy.”  
“She's not.”  
“Would you let me talk, please?”  
“Sorry, sorry. You were saying?”  
“Say she's right. What do we do to stop it? Can we stop it?”  
“She doesn't know. But she said she'll make some calls and get back to me. From what I can remember my father saying, there's no going back after three forced turns on the wrong moon. So if Peter hasn't done it, we have time.”  
“Time for what? In case you hadn't noticed, Peter isn't here.”  
“We'll find him.”  
“Tyler, he left, okay? He left us. Why the fuck would I go traipsing around looking for his gypsy ass? He chose to leave.”  
“Fine. You don't wanna help our friend, then fucking fine, Roman. But Peter is in trouble, and I care about him, so I'm going to help him. I have to save him from this.”  
“Tyler...”  
“Nothing you say will change my mind.” Tyler cross his arms, glaring at Roman.  
“Fine.” Roman nods. “I'll help you. But only for you. Not for Peter.”  
“Whatever. As long as you help, I'm good.”

After feeding Nadia, Roman attempts to burp her but she wouldn't settle. Tyler sighs, shaking his head before reaching for the baby. 

“Here. Let me. Come here, sweetheart.”  
“You're not supposed to be lifting anything...”  
“I'm okay.” Tyler rests Nadia against his chest and rubs her back gently, humming a tune quietly. “It's okay, baby. Shh.” The child stops crying, snuggling her head against Tyler's shoulder and lets out a series of burps, which makes the boy laugh quietly.  
“You're really good with her.” Roman smiles fondly.   
“Kids like me for some reason.” He shrugs. “Why don't I put her down for a nap. You can make me a coffee. Don't forget to Irish it up.”  
“Okay.” Roman nods, watching Tyler ascend the stairs and disappear into Nadia's bedroom. 

Tyler lays the baby in her crib, smiling down at her as she giggles and coos, making grabby hands at the boys fingers. Tyler softly sings to her, stroking her cheek until she falls asleep, which doesn't take long. 

“Sweet dreams, little one.” He whispers, kissing her forehead before leaving the room and finding Roman already settled on the couch, snorting some white powder from the face of a small mirror on the coffee table. “Seriously, Roman, cocaine?”  
“It's just a little pick me up. You want some?”  
“No, thank you.” He shakes his head and picks up his coffee, sipping it and relishing in the taste of the rich liquor flavoured beverage. “Whiskey?”  
“Makers Mark.” the upir confirms. “The ratio good?”  
“Fuck yes it is.” Tyler grins.   
“Nadia go to sleep okay?”  
“Yeah. Out like a light. She's really something, isn't she.”  
“She sure is. And you're so good with her. I don't normally let others near her. Peter has been the only other one but me and the nanny to hold her.”  
“I feel special.”  
“You are.” Roman smiles, resting a hand on Tyler's knee and squeezing it as he rests his head back on the couch. “I've missed getting high.”  
“Roman, you got high last night.” Tyler chuckles.   
“I meant on this stuff. I haven't had it in a few weeks.”  
“So why now?”  
“Everything...”  
“Everything?”  
“It's all so fucked up, I just want to forget for a bit, to be honest.”  
“And you think cocaine is the answer?”  
“Drug binges usually work.”  
“Surely there's something a little more... I dunno... safer?”  
“Like what?”

Tyler shrugs, putting his mug on the coffee table and leaning back into the couch. Turning his head, he looks at Roman, who is looking right back at him. After a few moments, the upir leans in and kisses Tyler, and Tyler doesn't make any move to push him away.   
Roman's kisses become more desperate, the mirror slides onto the table when he moves, pulling the other boy on to his lap. Tyler whimpers, legs falling either side of the male's thighs and he grinds himself down on Roman's hips as his hands bury in the upir's hair. 

This desperate kiss lasts a few minutes, their tongues dance and wrestle slickly together, hands roam and make contact with bare skin, clothes are removed. Tyler is lost within this moment, Roman too. 

Roman rolls Tyler on to his back, his lips trailing soft kisses across his jaw and down to his collarbone where he leaves a small purple bruise against his pale flesh. Tyler bites his lower lip, holding back his moans of desperation, his eyes fluttering closed when he feels the upir press kisses to the scars on his chest. Tyler never expected anyone to even want to look at his scars and now there was someone kissing and caressing them; had he died and gone to heaven?  
The answer to the question in his mind was soon answered when he was bought slamming back down to reality by the feel of Roman's mouth suckling at his hipbone. 

“Wait... Roman, stop...” Tyler tugs his hair to try and stop him from going any lower, Roman looks up at him, frowning.   
“What? What's wrong?”  
“I.. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry. This isn't how I had my first time since my transition planned out. You're high on cocaine, I've had a bad days... this isn't right. We'll regret it.”

Roman moves away from Tyler and runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back slightly. He's quiet for a minute or two before he clears his throat. 

“You should go.” Roman stands up, pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up.   
“What?” Tyler frowns deeply.  
“Leave.” he doesn't make eye contact.  
“But Roman...”  
“I said leave!” 

Tyler flinches at Roman's outburst and nods, his gaze shifting to the floor as he gathers his shirt and boots. Quickly getting dressed, the boy shakes his head and sighs.

“See you later, Roman.”  
“Maybe.” the upir says, closing the door once Tyler is out of the house.   
“Maybe.” Tyler repeats but in a mocking tone as he pulls on his jacket.

The tainted-blood makes his way back to his cabin, sulking and generally feeling like utter shit. He walks inside and heads straight to the fridge, grabbing a six pack of beer, he's so caught up in his emotions that he doesn't see Olivia Godfrey sitting on his couch until she clears her throat. 

“Who that fuck are you? How did you even get in here?” Tyler puts the beer down and walks over to her, snatching the book she was holding out of her hands.  
“So you're the girl my son has been hanging around with.” Olivia says, rolling her eyes. “You should have a better security system if you're going to live around here.”  
“Okay, firstly bitch, I'm not a girl.”  
“Oh but you do have a vagina, so technically–”  
“Technically I'm a guy who doesn't want to discuss his genitalia. I'm guessing you're Roman's mother. What the fuck do you want?”  
“You're charming, aren't you?” Olivia sighs, “I've seen you at my sons house. I'm here to tell you to stay away from him. He doesn't need you buzzing around him like a fly around dogshit.”  
“Right.” Tyler scoffs. “So you're stalking your son, and you broke in to my home.”  
“And I went through your family photos.”  
“Wow, lady, you're a real piece of shit, aint ya?” Tyler throws the book on the coffee table and walks over to the door, opening it. “Leave.”  
“Fine,” Olivia sighs, getting to her feet and walking passed Tyler. “but you better leave my son alone, or you'll live to regret it. I know what you are and I don't want Roman mixed up in your disgusting lifestyle choices.”  
“Fuck off.” he rolls his eyes and slams the door shut, locking it. “Fucking cunt.” he mumbles and grabs his phone from his pocket so he can type out a text to Roman. “-Your mother broke into my cabin and searched through my stuff. She warned me to stay away from you or else I'll live to regret it. Her words, not mine. Just so you know, she's been watching your place-.” he hits send and goes to toss his phone on the couch but he stops himself, sighing and pressing call on Peter's number. As expected, it goes to voicemail. “Fuck sake, Peter... I need you to pick the fuck up. Olivia broke into my home. I'm freaking out. I mean, I'm not scared of her, I'm just freaked that she was in my fucking house.” Tyler frowns, looking down at the floor. “Peter, I've been having bad dreams and I'm not coping so well... god, I miss you so much. I almost made a stupid mistake earlier... I... I need you here.” Before he could add anything else, the phone beeps indicating that the recording was over. “Fuck.” He hangs up, putting his phone on the table and makes a grab for a bottle of whiskey, deciding he'd need something stronger than beer, before throwing himself down on the couch.  
He'd spend the rest of the night there, drinking himself into a stupor until he passed out. 

Sometime around ten o'clock the next morning, Tyler was woken by frantic banging on the front door. Rubbing his eyes as he stands, he groans and stretches his back, his spine popping in several places. 

“Alright, alright. I'm coming. Stop banging.” He mumbles, swinging the door open. He squints in the sunlight at Destiny. “Jesus, D, it's way too early for this.”  
“Shut up and listen to me.” She walks in, Tyler rolls his eyes and closes the door. “Are you doing anything for the next week or so?”  
“No...why?”  
“Pack a bag. I'm gonna bring you with me to Ohio. I've gotta attend a funeral for Papa Joe. It's gonna be a big gathering with my family.”  
“As nice as a funeral sounds, D...” Tyler didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but he was still moody from last night. “I don't really feel up for travelling anywhere.”  
“Please, Ty. I need someone to keep me company and you just said you're not busy... Please.” Destiny whines, shaking Tyler gently. “Please!”  
“Ugh. Fine. Fine. Gimme a minute to get my shit together.”  
“You might wanna shower too, you smell like a fucking brewery. What even happened in here last night. Did you have a party?” Destiny moves some bottles away from the couch and throws them in the trash before sitting down.  
“Nope. I had a visit from Olivia Godfrey though. Cunt broke in and was here when I got back from Roman's. Threatened me after telling me to stay away from her son, oh and she called me a girl and wanted to discuss what I have in my pants.”  
“Wow, that sounds like fun.” the witch rolls her eyes.  
“So fun.” he retorts sarcastically. “Alright, I'll shower and I'll be ready as soon as possible.”

Tyler wanders off to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes before getting into the shower. There was no hot water but he didn't care, cold showers were just as good. After that, he dries and dresses in clean clothes, opting for black jeans and a grey button down shirt and boots, of course. He throws some clothes into a duffel bag, along with toiletries and essentials for the week ahead before joining Destiny back in the living room. 

“Ready?”  
“Mhm.” He follows her out to her car and climbs in, throwing his bag on to the back seats. 

The drive to Ohio was a long and hot journey. Tyler and Destiny sang, and joked and talked; Tyler was grateful to have found such a good bond with her in all honesty, she made him feel welcome and relaxed. The heat had gotten to him, however, and sometime during the journey Tyler had become really sleepy and drifted off, his head resting against the window for the rest of the car ride.

“Hey, Ty. We're here. Wake up.” Destiny hits his arm gently, rousing him from his slumber after parking her car outside a small cluster of houses in what appeared to be a field. “Wake up, dammit.”  
“Huh?! What?” Tyler groans, looking around in a frantic manner before relaxing. “Shit... sorry I fell asleep. I don't do well in the heat.”  
“It's alright. It was quite nice driving in silence.” She rolls her eyes playfully. “C'mon, lets go inside and get a drink. You can leave your stuff in the car, I'll show you where we'll be staying later.” 

Tyler nods, shrugging slightly before exiting the vehicle. He stretches his limbs and cracks his neck, looking around at the other people in the surrounding area. They all seemed pretty friendly, smiling at him, some waved so he waves back.   
Destiny leads him inside, grabbing two beers off the counter and passing one to the boy.

“I'm gonna go pay my respects. Feel free to mingle. I won't be long.” She explains, kissing Tyler's cheek before leaving into another room. Tyler frowns, suddenly feeling a little anxious so he heads back outside, lighting up a cigarette and sitting down on the hood of Destiny's car.   
“Olivia is a real piece of work, huh?” a voice sounds from behind, Tyler whips his head around, his eyes widening at the sight of the familiar figure.  
“Peter...”  
“Hey, Ty.” Peter smiles sheepishly, moving over to the other boy and wrapping his arms around him. “I'm so sorry.”


	5. Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tyler reunite, thanks to Destiny. Can Tyler convince Peter to return to Hemlock Grove.

Tyler couldn't bring himself to hug Peter back. He just couldn't. Peter had left, Tyler was heartbroken, he needed him and he wasn't there. He pulls away from him and turns his back to him. 

“You left, Peter... Why the fuck did you leave?”  
“I had too.”  
“Oh you had too?” Tyler mocks his voice, snuffing his cigarette out with his boot. “It's just typical that when I start to like a guy, they run far away. I get it, you know. People have done that all their lives with me. So whatever. I hope your gypsy ass is happy.” Tyler shakes his head and begins to walk off. He doesn't know where he's going, but he just walks.   
“Tyler! Wait.” Peter grabs his hand, but Tyler tries to shake him free.   
“Get off.”  
“No. Not until you talk to me about this.”  
“What is there to talk about, Peter. You left. It's whatever.”  
“I had too leave! I couldn't stay in Hemlock Grove any more. Not after...”  
“Letha?”  
“Not just her. But yeah...”  
“Not just her?”

Peter sighs and shakes his head. 

“Look, can we just go somewhere and talk. Please?”  
“Fine.” Tyler shrugs. “But don't expect me to do much talking.”

Peter takes Tyler's hand, holding it tightly as if he thinks Tyler will run away if he lets go any amount. He leads him to the trailer just beside the house Tyler had been in earlier. He instantly recognises the décor and he gets a sense of warmth and comfort. Especially when he sees Lynda appear from one of the small rooms. 

“Tyler! So good to see you again.” She wraps her arms around the boy gently and kisses the side of his head. “How was your trip down with Destiny?”  
“Fine. A little tiring. And it's a lot warmer here than I thought it would be. Kinda regretting bringing sweaters.” He chuckles.  
“Mom... can we have some privacy?” Peter says after clearing his throat.  
“Oh. Sure, sorry. Excuse me.” Lynda smiles and kisses Peter's cheek. “I'll be next door if you need me, sweetheart.”

The second Lynda left, Peter grabs two beers from the fridge, handing one to the other boy. He twists off the cap and sighs, taking a sip, his eyes cast over at Tyler.

“You're really not going to say anything?” He asks. Tyler shakes his head and shrugs.   
“What is there to say, Peter? Damage is done.”  
“I'm sorry, Ty...”  
“We all missed you. Roman missed you. By the way, he's fucking pissed at you too.”  
“That's fair. I can't imagine how he feels after Letha.”  
“He cried in my arms, Peter. Never seen him so broken.”  
“Fuck...” Peter slumps on to the couch and runs a hand through his hair, it was a little longer than usual, Tyler had noticed that right away.   
“Why did you leave...? I hate to keep going over it.. I just don't understand.”  
“I didn't have anything to stay there for. I knew things between us weren't going anywhere and then Letha... I just snapped. I was going to tell you, but I couldn't reach you... I was a fucking mess, Ty.”  
“Yeah, well so was I when I found out you'd gone.” He sits next to the werewolf and sighs, sipping from his beer bottle. “There were so many things I wanted to tell you when I got back from Florida... But you weren't there. I was hurting from recovery and you weren't there. Jesus, Peter, I almost slept with Roman last night.”  
“What?”  
“We didn't. I stopped it. He was high, and I wasn't thinking straight.”  
“That was the mistake you spoke about in the voicemail...”  
“Yeah...”  
“Why Roman, though?”  
“He was there. I was feeling rough about the dreams I was having, and what Destiny told me..”  
“What did Destiny tell you...?” Peter suddenly frowns.   
“That the dream is more of a premonition. A vision of my death.” Tyler picks at the label on the bottle, Peter stays eerily quiet. “You're the reason I die. You lose control.”  
“It's a windy night. Storming. You're standing in a graveyard. I jump you from behind...” Peter mumbles, his eyes sparkling with a golden hue.   
“Peter...?”  
“I rip you to shreds. You beg for your life... I had the same dream three days ago.”  
“So did Roman. Peter, why the fuck are we linked?”  
“I don't know... I really don't.”  
“What does it mean...?”  
“I don't know that either.” Peter throws an arm around Tyler and draws him into his side, holding him in a protective manner. “I'm not going to hurt you, Ty. I'd never do that.”  
“You already did.” He whispers, “Peter, you don't get it do you? I was falling for you. I admitted to Destiny that I'm in fucking love with you.”  
“I know... she told me.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah... how was I supposed to come back after that? Knowing how pissed you were at me. I fucked up, Tyler. I know that. I'm sorry.”  
“You knew... you knew and you didn't come back.”  
“Because you're better without me. I just cause trouble. I'm a fucking mess.”  
“You think I give a shit about that? Fuck, Peter! I needed you! You knew I love you and you stayed away because you're a mess? What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“So much.” 

No more words could be exchanged as Peter grabs Tyler's cheeks in his hand, pulling him in for a kiss. The second their lips meet, Tyler relaxes, his fingers curling into Peter's shirt. Their kiss lasted a few minutes, the tainted-blood had never been kissed this way before so allowed it to continue as long as it could. When they finally break away, Peter keeps him close, his thumbs delicately caressing his cheeks. 

“Forgive me? I'm so so sorry, Tyler.”  
“You hurt me...”  
“I know.. I know and I'll forever make it up to you.”  
“Peter...”  
“Please, Ty. Please...” Peter pleads, his gaze fixed on Tyler's. After a long pause, the other boy nods.  
“I forgive you, Peter. But you do this stupid shit again, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to the dog.”  
“We don't have a dog.”  
“Shut up.” Tyler chuckles, leaning in and kissing his lips again, he couldn't get enough of the feel of Peter's kisses.   
“Good to see you two making up.” Destiny quips from the door. Tyler blushes deeply, shaking his head.   
“I'm mad at you.” He pouts. “But also, thank you.”  
“Be mad at me all you want, but I know I helped sooooo ya know.” She grins. “Listen, I'm gonna head back tonight... kinda got myself a date.”  
“Only Destiny Rumancek could get a date at a funeral.” Peter shakes his head, untangling himself from Tyler when the other boy sits up.  
“Says you.” She rolls her eyes. “Do you want a lift home, Tyler?”  
“Uh...” Tyler look at Peter and shakes his head. “No. I think I'm gonna stay here for tonight. I'll hitch-hike back somehow. I'll be okay.”  
“Don't hitch-hike, get the fucking train, you dick.” Destiny walks over to Tyler and pulls him up so she can hug him. “Call me when you're home, we need to discuss the dreams. All three of you.”  
“Yeah... okay.” He nods. Destiny then punches Peter in the arm. “And if you don't come home, it'll be your balls that are on the receiving end of my punch next time.”  
“What is it with you guys and my balls. Jesus.”  
“Just do what's right.” She warns, grinning when a car beeps its horn outside. “I gotta run. I'll see you later.” 

Tyler watches in amusement as Destiny skips out of the room, shaking his head as he chuckles. Peter sighs, resting his head against the boys shoulder. 

“Why did you want to stay here tonight?” He questions.   
“So I can convince you to come home with me tomorrow.”  
“I don't need convincing, Tyler. The second I kissed you, I knew I was coming home.”  
“You're a dick.”  
“I know.” Peter smiles before kissing the other boy again, this time the kiss was slow, sweet, there was no need for tongue, it was intimate and passionate enough, and it makes Tyler feel flushed and breathless.

The two boys go to bed that night, Tyler snuggled up beside Peter in the small bed in the wolf's room. They didn't care that it was cramped. They didn't care that the sheets barely covered the both of them. They were happy and comfortable. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Roman tosses and turns in bed, the cocaine binge had done nothing to quell the rage inside him. He was deep in thought about Tyler. About the events that transpired the night before. He wasn't mad at the boy, no, he was mad at himself for letting it get that far and then throwing Tyler out after he stopped things from going further.

He groans, reaching for his cell before hitting call on Tyler's number. He didn't expect it to go to voicemail, though he knew he deserved to be ignored.

“Tyler... its me. Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted yesterday. Call me back, let me know you're okay.” He hangs up, sighing as he drops his phone on the space beside him in the bed, and he drags a hand down his face, cussing himself out silently.

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Peter was the first to wake the next morning. He carefully untangles his limbs from Tyler and slips out of bed, making his way out of the room and into the small kitchen area. He stumbles around sleepily, making some coffee. 

“So, Tyler stayed the night, huh?” Lynda smirks, looking up from her seat on the couch, the morning paper clutched in her hands as she smiles at her son.   
“Yeah, he did. Nothing happened though.”  
“Oh, I know. Trust me, I've heard you with your ex's.” she rolls her eyes.  
“Really now?” Tyler walks in from the small hallway within the trailer. “The walls are pretty thin then, huh? Nice to know.” He smirks at Peter before ruffling his hair. “Little tip, darling, when you leave the bed in the morning and I'm still asleep, don't pull the covers off me.”  
“Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't realise.”  
“Look at you two...” Lynda gushes.   
“Mom.” Peter groans. “Stop.”  
“I'm just saying...”  
“Stop.” He groans again, banging his head against the refrigerator.   
“I just think you're both so cute.”  
“Thank you, Lynda.” Tyler grins, taking Peter's coffee mug and sipping the warm contents.  
“Does this mean you'll be returning to Hemlock?”   
“Yeah...” Peter nods.  
“I'm gonna stay here for a bit longer.” She says, looking at her son.   
“What? Why?”  
“I don't belong in Hemlock, Peter...”  
“But you're my mom... where you go, I go. That's always the plan.”  
“I know, sweetheart, but you need to go back. You, Tyler, Roman and Destiny have work to do. You know that.” Lynda walks over and kisses Peter's forehead.  
“You can stay with me at my place. There's enough room for both us. And when all this freaky dream shit is over, maybe you and I can come back here.” Tyler suggests.   
“Yeah... yeah okay. You're both right.” Peter sighs, hugging his mom tightly. “You'll call if the cops catch up with you, right?”  
“Of course.” Lynda nods. “Don't worry about me, I've got Rumancek charm to weasel my way out of things. You know that.” She ruffles his hair. “Now, when are you two heading home?”  
“Whenever, really.” Tyler shrugs.  
“Good, so you have time to eat breakfast. I'll make you both some. Sit down.”

Tyler shakes his head, laughing as Lynda shuffles them into the living area before going back to the kitchen to start breakfast. Peter pulls Tyler onto the couch with him and lights up a cigarette, taking a drag before placing it between Tyler's lips. 

“What do I do about Roman? He hates me...”  
“Don't worry about him. I'll deal with him.” Tyler says after taking a drag. “Besides, he can't be mad forever, you're not the only one who fucked up.”  
“True... but still, he was my best friend, you know? I didn't have anyone when I moved there, he was the only one who would talk to me at first. I let him down.”  
“Sounds like you'd rather be dating him than me.” Tyler teases, placing the cigarette between Peter's lips and waiting until he takes a drag before taking it back.  
“Well...” Peter smirks. “There was that one time...”  
“What?!” Tyler grins. “Details, please!”  
“It was just a form of stress relief.”  
“He blew you?”  
“And I blew him. Twice. Made him cum both times.” Peter grins smugly.   
“Awh, look at you all proud of yourself. Gotta admit, I'm a little jealous.”  
“Why? You wanna see how skilled I am with my tongue?”  
“Mm, of course. But also because Roman got to suck your dick before I did.”  
“I bet you're better at it.” Peter peppers Tyler's neck with kisses, smiling against his skin.   
“Not appropriate breakfast conversation, you two.” Lynda chuckles, shaking her head. Tyler blushes and hides his face against Peter's chest.  
“Sorry, mom.” Peter laughs, stroking Tyler's hair. 

When breakfast was served, the three of them sit at the small table to eat. They make light conversation, talking about everything from the funeral yesterday to what they're going to do about the dreams. After they were done eating, Peter takes some time to pack a bag, Tyler sits out in Peter's car, smoking a cigarette and waiting for him. 

“Make sure you call when you get there, so I know you both arrived safely.” Lynda kisses Peter's cheek, then hugs him.  
“I will. I will. I'm gonna miss you, mom.”  
“I'll miss you too.” She continues to hug him, Tyler smiles and gets out of the car, taking Peter's bag and putting it on the backseat.  
“Thank you for letting me stay last night.” He says, moving to hug her now she's let go of her son.  
“Oh hush, you're welcome any time you want, Tyler.” Lynda kisses his cheek and hugs him, but not too tightly, she knows about the hysterectomy.  
“Thank you.” Tyler kisses her cheek before pulling away.  
“Let's get going.” Peter says, hugging his mom again before getting in the car and revving the engine to life.

As they drive away, they wave at Lynda who eagerly waves back until they're out of sight. Peter settles into driving, Tyler rests his hand on Peter's thigh. 

“I'm glad you're coming back..” Tyler murmurs, looking over at him.   
“Me too... I really am sorry about leaving in the first place, Ty.”  
“Shush. It's okay, honestly.” Tyler squeezes his thigh.   
“We'll go see Roman as soon as we get back. He's got a right to know the reasons why I ran.”  
“True. It'll be okay, Peter.”  
“I know. We'll figure all this shit out.”

Tyler nods, smiling as he closes his eyes. He would probably fall asleep for the ride home, but he kept his hand on Peter's leg at all time. It was comforting for the both of them; they'd make the most of comfort before getting back to Hemlock Grove. Things were sure to get hectic again.


	6. Adrenaline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning to Hemlock, Peter and Tyler join together with Roman and Destiny to work on a plan that will get them answers about the dreams. Unfortunately, the plan has a different outcome.

When they arrived back in Hemlock Grove, Peter unpacked his things while Tyler checked his messages. His entire body slouched when he heard the voicemail from Roman. 

“Shit.” He sighs.  
“What's up?” Peter frowns, looking up at Tyler from his position on the bedroom floor where he was putting his clothes into the bottom of the dresser.   
“Roman. He left me a message. Wants me to call him...”  
“So...?”  
“He kicked me out after I told him I wasn't going to fuck him, Peter... I haven't spoken to him since then.”   
“Just call him. We need him, Ty, you know that.”  
“Fine. Fine. I'll call him.”

Tyler pressed call on Roman's number and walks into the living room, beginning to pace back and forth until the Upir answered. 

“Tyler? Oh thank god. Where the hell were you?”  
“Ohio.” He says.   
“Ohio? Why?”  
“I found Peter. Destiny knew where he was.”  
“Are you still there? In Ohio?”  
“No. No I'm not. I'm home.”  
“And I suppose the fucking cunt decided to stay there?”  
“Actually, no. He came home with me. We need this sorted, Ro..”  
“The dreams? Yeah... I know. I just can't bring myself to forgive him for leaving. It was such a stupid fucking asshole move.”  
“Roman, shut up a minute will you. Jesus. You sound worse than a heartbroken girlfriend.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I'm serious. Look, I'm gonna bring him over today, alright? We've gotta sort all this petty shit between you two and actually focus on the part where wolf him doesn't tear my fucking heart out. You have... you have no idea how scared I am, Roman...”  
“Alright. Alright. It'll be okay, Tyler. Let yourself in when you get here.”  
“Thanks.”

Tyler hangs up and drops his head, sighing. 

“You're scared?” Peter's voice sounds from behind Tyler, making the boy turn around.   
“Yes.” He nods.  
“Of me?”  
“What? No. No I'm not scared of you, Peter.” Tyler moves over to him and wraps his arms around him. “I'm scared of what all this means. What if this means we can't be us? What then?”  
“I don't know...” Peter frowns, resting his forehead against Tyler's.  
“Exactly. I'm terrified not to have you in my life.”  
“I won't let that happen, Ty. I promise.”

Tyler closes his eyes, whispering an “I know.” before kissing Peter. 

 

x-x-x-x-x-x

Roman holds Nadia close to him as he warms up some milk for her. He hadn't slept, mostly because he was balls deep inside some random woman he called over after calling Tyler the night before. The same woman he was currently trying to get rid of. The baby in his arms cries for her food, the woman is gushing a cooing at her and Roman was getting very irritated. 

“Look, just fuck off, okay? We had a great night. Fantastic. Never had a pussy like yours, but right now, you need to leave.” Roman snaps.  
“Will you call me?” She whines.  
“Leave.” He says, now looking her right in the eye. “This night never happened. You don't know who I am, or who lives in this house. Leave, get in your car and don't come back.”

The woman turns to leave the house, Roman watches, and soon notices Tyler and Peter in the doorway. He sighs, shaking his head. 

“Don't even start with me.” He mumbles.   
“It's nice to know you don't just talk to your friends like that.” Tyler rolls his eyes, watching the woman leave and slamming the door behind her. “You don't hang around, do ya?” He walks over and takes Nadia from him, collecting the milk and making sure it's not too hot before beginning to feed her. “Shh, bubba. It's okay.” Nadia soon settles into his arms and happily takes the bottle.   
“How do you do that?” Peter asks.  
“Tell me about it.” Roman sighs.   
“I'm just that good. Now. You two. I think some apologies are in order, don't ya think?”  
“For what?” Roman crosses his arms.   
“For the shit you said.” Tyler points at him. “And for leaving.” He then points at Peter. “Oh and for the shit you said to me because I wouldn't sleep with you.”  
“I apologised for that.”  
“Over a voicemail.”   
“Fine. I'm sorry, Tyler.”  
“Apology accepted but next time you speak to me like that, prepare to lose your balls.” He grins. Peter chuckles and shakes his head.   
“The fuck you laughing at, asshole. You fucking left.”  
“Yeah, but I came back, didn't I? You don't understand. I had to leave.”  
“We needed you.”  
“Hey!” Tyler rubs Nadia's back and looks up at Roman. “Stop. Both of you. We're not going to get anywhere by arguing, okay? So just... stop.”  
“Sorry.” They both say in unison.   
“Can't you boys just kiss and make up? Or blow each other and make up...”  
“You told him?” Roman blushes and punches Peter's arm. “Asshole.”  
“Oh c'mon, he would've found out eventually.”  
“Still..”  
“Hey, don't worry. I think it's kinda hot. Anyway, lets just forget everything that happened between us and focus on these crazy ass dreams, yeah?”  
“Yeah.. yeah, of course.”

After burping Nadia, Tyler gets her down for a nap and joins Peter and Roman in the living room. He pulls a few books out of his bag and opens one of them, turning it to show them. 

“Dream root.” He says. “Destiny told me about it. She can get all the things we need for it. And the incantation is pretty simple.”  
“What does it do?” Roman asks.   
“Allows us to dream walk.” Peter cuts in. “You can enter peoples dreams with this stuff.”  
“Exactly. And that's what we're going to do. Well, that's what you two are gonna do to me. The plan is, you'll enter my dreams and we try to trigger the same one we all had. I'm hoping that somehow it'll give us more of a clear view on it.”  
“Destiny always told me this kinda thing was dangerous...”  
“It is.” Tyler sighs. “You know people say if you die in your dreams, you die for real. Well, if you two die while dream walking inside my head, you will die for real.”  
“So we don't die. Simple.”  
“Except not at all.” Peter frowns. “If we come across me in there, we can't fight it off.”  
“If you aren't comfortable with this, we can try to find something else.”  
“No. This seems like our only closest option to finding out what all this means.” Roman sighs. “Is there anyway we can be there like before the dream? Maybe before Peter turns? We could try to talk to him...”  
“Oh sure. Hey, Peter, it's me, Peter. You. Yeah, I know. Crazy. Hey, why are you killing the boy you love? Huh. Interesting.” Peter rolls his eyes.  
“Boy you love?” Roman looks at Peter, an eyebrow raised. “You love him?”  
“Hey, can we not talk about that right now? Focus, boys.”  
“Tyler's right.”  
“You love him...” Roman shakes his head. “What do we do with this stuff?”  
“Brew it into a tea then drink it.” Tyler nods, “I'll give D a call and get her to drop off what we need at my place. Do you have anyone that can watch Nadia? Not the whore you had here earlier, though.”  
“Very funny. Yeah, I can call the nanny. We doing this at your place then?”  
“Yeah, it needs to be an environment where the dreamer is comfortable with. Familiar.”  
“That makes sense.”  
“Mhm. I'll go call Destiny now.” Tyler heads out the front door to make the call.

Roman heads into the kitchen and makes two cups of coffee, handing one to Peter. He's quiet for a moment before he sighs.

“So you love him?”  
“Yeah...”  
“What about Letha?”  
“I loved her too. I left because of what happened to her, Roman. You have to understand that.”  
“I needed you, Peter.” He frowns, staring down at his coffee mug. “I needed you.”  
“I'm sorry.” Peter leans against the counter next to Roman and sighs. “I'm so fucking sorry. I messed up. I should've been here but I couldn't face it. I couldn't face life here. I felt alone.”  
“And now?”  
“I don't know. All I know is that I owe you. And I owe Tyler. He convinced me to come back here, you know.”  
“Are you two like... a thing?”  
“Yeah. I think so. I mean we haven't really said anything about it yet but we kissed and we slept together last night.”  
“You slept together?!”   
“No. Oh god, not like that. We slept in the same bed.”  
“Wow. You're such a pussy.”  
“I'm sorry. Unlike someone, I don't just shove my dick in the nearest warm hole.”  
“Shut up.”

Peter laughs, sipping his coffee. 

“So you're taking care of the baby?” He asks. “How is she?”  
“She's great... she looks like Letha, a lot.”  
“Can I... when all this is over, I'd like to get to know her.”  
“Of course, Peter.” Roman nods. “Unless you leave again.”  
“I'm not leaving ever again. You guys clearly need me to function properly.”  
“Why do you have to be such an ass?”  
“You love it.”  
“Roman raises a good point.” Tyler smirks as he lifts Peter's cup from his hand and takes a sip. “Destiny is on her way over to my place with what we need. I'm gonna go meet her there. We'll see you there when the nanny has Nadia?”  
“Sure. Do I need to bring anything?”  
“Alcohol for after. I'm pretty sure I'm going to need it.”

Roman nods, hugging Tyler and whispering another apology in to his ear. Tyler smiles before going back outside to his car, waiting for Peter before driving home. 

Destiny is already inside when they arrive, making Tyler roll his eyes. 

“I really need to get a better security system for this place.”  
“It won't help. I know my way around those things too.” She smirks. “Everything okay?”  
“Mhm. Roman will be here soon.”  
“He's stopped being an ass, right?”  
“No chance. But it's fine for now.” Peter says, hugging his cousin. “So dream root, huh?”  
“It's worth a shot.”  
“You trust me with this shit now?”  
“Fuck no. You're not going in there.”  
“What?” Both Tyler and Peter look at each other before Tyler steps forward.  
“What do you mean he's not going in there? So it's just Roman?”  
“Well, it's not going to be Roman at all. I'm doing it. I know what I'm doing.”  
“So do I. Mom taught me.” Peter says.   
“So what? This dream connects all three of you. If two of you go in there, god knows what will happen. I'm not connected. I'll be safe.”  
“Destiny..”  
“Peter. I'm doing it. End of.” She stares him down and he nods. “Tyler, do you have any herbs out in your sorry excuse of a garden? We need dill.”  
“Yeah, there should be some. Go have a look.” He nods, grabbing a bottle of water.

Destiny leaves out of the front door, practically skipping. Tyler shakes his head. 

“I... I don't like that you won't be doing it.” He says. “But it makes sense.”  
“I guess.” Peter slumps on to the couch. “What if something happens to her?”  
“She'll be okay. Like she said, she's not connected to this.” Tyler sits himself on Peter's lap and cups his cheeks. “We need you to focus, alright? It'll be fine.” He smiles fondly, stroking his stubble.  
“Alright...” He nods, pulling Tyler close so he can kiss him. “Thank you.”  
“Shh. Don't do that.” He pecks his lips. “I hate being thanked when it doesn't call for it.”  
“But it does call for it.”  
“Peter. Stop.” Tyler gets off of him. “I accept the thank you. But stop.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay. I just... it's just one of those things I hate. Always have.”  
“I understand.” Peter stands up and hugs Tyler, kissing his neck softly. “You should probably start getting comfy. You wanna set up the couch or your bed or what?”  
“Couch seems good. Apparently the drink can make you puke so I don't really wanna do that in my bed. It's too precious to me.”  
“You're weird.” Peter laughs.   
“And yet you still like me. So what does that say about you?” He smirks. “Can you start brewing the drink. I'll grab a blanket and pillow.”  
“Sure.” 

The couple kiss for a few moments before breaking away from each other. Tyler retrieves a blanket and pillow from his bedroom, bringing them back and setting up the couch into a makeshift bed. He changes out of his jeans and shirt, into a comfy tshirt and shorts and helps Destiny set up everything else. By the time Roman shows up, everything is ready for the spell. 

“So I'm not going to be going in there?” Roman asks, sitting in the armchair and lighting up a cigarette.   
“Correct. I need you and Peter to stay awake. If it looks like either me or Ty are in trouble, you need to inject this into us.” Destiny lays two syringes on the coffee table.   
“Adrenaline?”  
“Mhm. It'll wake us up instantly.”  
“And if it doesn't?”  
“It will. Do you really have to question everything, Roman?”  
“Sorry.”  
“Okay, Tyler. Get comfy. Let's go.”

Tyler settles down on to the couch and takes one of the cups of liquid. He gives it a sniff and pulls a face, shaking his head.

“It smells like piss.”  
“Yeah well, if you think it smells bad...” Peter smiles sadly.   
“Never sniff things before drinking them. Gypsy fundamental rule.” Destiny laughs. “Drink up.”

Tyler groans and drinks the fluid, gagging at the taste and covering his mouth so he doesn't throw up. Peter rubs his back lightly, laughing a little, he can't help it.

“How long does it take to work?” Roman asks, his leg bouncing nervously.  
“A few minutes.” Destiny takes the cup from Tyler and helps him lay down, placing a hand on his forehead. “No happy thoughts, okay? I need you to relive the dream. Think deeply about it. Cast your mind back. The setting, the smells, the weather. Close your eyes.”

After a few minutes, Tyler had drifted off. He didn't snore like usual, he was completely silent. Peter kept his eyes fixed on his chest to make sure he was still breathing. 

“He's under. My turn.” Destiny takes the other cup, adds a sprinkle of dill before downing it. She settles on to the other armchair next to Tyler. “Peter, come sit by me. Roman, sit by Tyler. Take his hand in yours. I need you both to think about the dream.”

They nod. Roman takes Tyler's hand, holding it between both of his. Peter does the same with Destiny's hand and she closes her eyes. The two conscious boys are completely silent.

A weird energy fills the room. Both Roman and Peter look at each other, frowning. Destiny was in Tyler's dream. The weather outside the cabin reflected that. It went from a nice sunny afternoon, to a dark, windy rainy night. It was almost like they had entered a different universe. 

“What the fuck? What's happening?” Roman looks out of the window.   
“I have no idea...” Peter sits himself on the coffee table, watching his cousin and his boyfriend. “They seem peaceful. Do you think they're going to find answers in there?”  
“I hope so.” the Upir hands Peter a lit cigarette and sits down next to him.

Half an hour goes by. Other than a few groans, the two sleeping people have been quiet. Peter watches them intently. Roman does too. He's visibly nervous. Nothing has ever gotten him this nervous before.

Another ten minutes goes by, a crack of lightning illuminates the room and both Tyler and Destiny arch their backs, crying out. A huge claw mark appears across Destiny's stomach, blood immediately seeping through her shirt. Peter grabs the adrenaline and rams it into her thigh, pushing down the plunger. She gasps and her eyes shoot open, her hands pressing against the wound. 

“Roman, towels. We need some towels. Now!” Peter shouts, pulling Destiny into a hug. “It's okay. I've got you. You're safe.” He looks towards Tyler and immediately his heart drops. His lips are blue and blood is trickling out of his ears and from the tear in his stomach. “Tyler! Fuck.”

Roman rushes back with towels and hands them to Peter. He grabs the adrenaline and pushes it into Tyler's arm, injecting it, but there's no response. 

“No. No you can't die too. I need you, Ty. Wake up. You gotta wake up.” Roman shakes him, trying to wake him up. “Peter why isn't he waking up?”  
“I don't know. I don't fucking know.”

After a minute or two, Tyler gurgles on some blood as he takes a deep breath. His eyes shoot open and he shuffles up the couch, away from Roman. It takes a moment for the confusion to wear off. 

“Holy shit, you scared me.” Peter frowns.   
“I..” Tyler groans. “Bucket.”

Roman holds the bucket out and Tyler immediately vomits into it, blood and bile drip from his nostrils but Roman is quick to help him clear it up with tissues while Peter attempts to patch up Tyler's stomach. 

“Destiny...?”  
“She's okay. She's okay. Just shaken up mostly.” Peter reassures him, “Relax, okay. Roman can you get him some painkillers. Destiny too.”   
“Sure.” Roman nods, getting up. He retrieves the pills and some water, giving them to Tyler and Destiny. “Are you two gonna be okay?”  
“I feel like shit and we have claw marks but yeah, sure.” Destiny rolls her eyes, taking two pills and swallowing them down. She moves over to Tyler, checking him over. “Can you see okay? Hear okay?”  
“Yeah.” Tyler nods. “What the fuck happened?”  
“I don't know. But you took the brunt of whatever it was. You need to rest.”  
“I'll take him to his room.” Peter lifts Tyler carefully and carries him to his bedroom.  
“You really expect me to sleep now? After that?”  
“Just rest, okay?” Peter kisses his forehead and tucks him in. “I'll be back, alright? I just wanna talk to D.”   
“Don't...don't be long.” Tyler frowns, hugging a pillow. It was clear how bad this was affecting him.  
“I won't.”

Peter joins Destiny in the living room, pulling her aside. 

“I know you lied to him. You know what happened...”  
“Peter..”  
“Tell me.”  
“You can't be stopped.” She says quietly. “You become a fucking monster, Peter.”  
“I did this to you, didn't I?” Peter asks. Destiny nods.  
“And you can't be stopped. You'll keep going through anyone who tries to stop you from getting to Tyler.”  
“I don't understand...”  
“I'm sorry I don't have any answers from this... I thought it would work.”  
“It's okay.” Peter hugs his cousin, glancing up at Roman. They shared a look that told them both that it really wasn't okay. Both Upir and Wolf were terrified of this. “I'll take you home. Roman, can you stay here with Tyler until I get back?”  
“Sure.” He nods.

Peter helps Destiny into her car and hugs Roman. 

“We'll fix this. This isn't how the future is written for us three, okay?” He says. Roman just nods. He didn't believe it. “Call me if you need me. I'll be back soon.”

Roman watches Peter drive away, and he sighs as he heads into the cabin, making his way to Tyler's room. The boy is still curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow.

“Peter's taking Destiny home. I'm gonna stay here until he's back.” He sits himself on the edge of Tyler's bed.   
“Why did she lie to me?” He asks. Roman frowns.  
“You heard?”  
“Of course I did. The walls in this place are thin, Ro.”  
“She was trying to protect you, I guess.”  
“Peter's going to kill me.”  
“No. No he isn't. We'll figure it out.”  
“Will we?” Tyler looks up at Roman. “What if we don't?”  
“I don't know... I'm not going to bullshit you, Ty. I'm not going to say that it'll all work out and everyone will be farting fucking rainbows.” He sighs. “But I'm not going to stop looking for an answer to all this.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Because none of this shit happened before I got to know you two.” He says.  
“It's not your fault.” Roman sighs, laying beside Tyler. The smaller boy snuggles against the Upir and closes his eyes.  
“It feels like it.”  
“Well it's not. You didn't do anything.” Roman wraps an arm around him.  
“When Peter gets back... will you both stay? I could really use you both here.”  
“Of course. Just get some rest, Ty. Your body has been through a lot today.”

Silence falls throughout the room. Tyler drifts off quickly, soft snores leaving his lips. When Peter returns, Roman goes to leave the bed so Peter can be the one to cuddle up with Tyler, but Peter stops him. He smooths his fingers through Roman's hair. 

“Stay.” He whispers, undressing down to his boxers and getting into the bed the other side of Tyler. Roman hesitates for a moment before laying back down. Tyler shuffles closer to Roman and Peter cuddles up behind him, kissing the back of his neck. His hand rests on Roman's chest and slowly, the Upir links their fingers together. For a brief moment, he feels like things will be okay.

Peter, on the other hand, will keep his fears to himself. He's terrified and it's breaking his heart. He has to fix this. No matter what.


End file.
